


Banana

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, banana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Banana
Relationships: Banana - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	Banana

**Author's Note:**

> Banana

Banana  
Banana  
Banana  
Banana  
Banana  
Banana  
Banana  
Banana  
Banana  
Banana  
Banana

**Author's Note:**

> Banana
> 
> (this is obviously a joke)


End file.
